


Was im Verborgenen liegt

by artphilia



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, fem slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan lüftet gegenüber Talia ein Geheimnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was im Verborgenen liegt

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: 2.19 Divided Loyalties / Verräter ohne Schuld

Talia Winters genoss die Gegenwart von Susan Ivanova. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie so lange und so hart an ihrer Freundschaft gearbeitet hatten, um an den Punkt zu gelangen, an dem sich ihre Beziehung jetzt befand. Talia beobachtete Susan genau, während diese eine Flasche Weiswein aus dem Kühlschrank holte und öffnete.

„Danke nochmals, dass ich hier übernachten darf“, meinte Talia schließlich, als Susan sich zu ihr auf das Sofa setzte und ihr ein Glas hinhielt. Die Telepatin nahm es und ließ es sich von der Russin füllen. Das Aroma des Weins war frisch und fruchtig. Genau, wie sie Wein am liebsten hatte.

„Nichts zu danken. Es ist schon, wenn man abends mal jemanden zum reden hat.“ Susan schenkte sich selbst ebenfalls Wein ein und hob dann ihr Glas an. „Auf Freunde.“

Talia lächelte warm. „Ja, auf Freunde.“ Ein leises Klirren erklang, als sie ihre Gläser leicht aneinander stießen.

Talias Blick glitt flüchtig zu dem Abzeichen des Psi-Corps und das paar Handschuhe, das sie den ganzen Tag tragen musste. Beides lag auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihr. Das Abzeichen hatte inzwischen eine völlig andere Bedeutung für sie, als noch vor einem Jahr. Sie hatte das Psi-Corps einst als Familie angesehen, als den Ort an den sie jederzeit zurückkehren konnte. Doch schon seit einer Weile hatte sich das geändert. Inzwischen fürchtete sie das Corps. Nicht nur, weil sie einigen Telepaten zur Flucht verholfen hatte und fürchtete, dass man es mit einem tiefen Scan erfahren und sie bestrafen würde. Sondern weil sie wusste, dass sie selbst für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht frei sein würde.

„Woran denken Sie?“ Susan hatte ihr Glas bereits halb leer und betrachtete Talia mit ehrlichem Interesse.

„Ach, nichts weiter“, winkte Talia ab und strich sich eine Strähne ihres blonden, von der Dusche noch feuchten Haares hinter das Ohr.

„Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab. Sie starren seit mehr als einer Minute auf Ihre Sachen.“ Susan nickte in Richtung der Handschuhe und des Emblems. „Wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen? Sie sagen mir ständig, dass Sie für mich da sind, wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauche. Lassen Sie mich auch für Sie da sein. Bitte.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf Talias und streichelte aufmunternd mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken der Telepathin.

Talia seufzte und gab schließlich nach. Susan hatte Recht, dafür hat man schließlich Freunde. „Ich… habe Angst. Das Corps wird mich niemals meinen eigenen Weg gehen lassen. Ich bin unter Kontrolle, ständig. Und immerzu habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich beobachtet werde, obwohl da niemand ist. Außer mir ist kein menschlicher Telepath an Bord der Station und doch…“

„Ich kann Sie verstehen.“ Und das sagte Susan nicht nur so dahin. Sie verstand Talia wirklich. Sie hatte ja durch ihre eigene Mutter erlebt, wozu das Psi-Corps imstande war. Welche Gräueltaten die Psi-Cops an den Telepathen durchführten, die versuchten das Corps zu verlassen oder ihm erst gar nicht beitreten wollten. „Ich würde Ihnen so gerne helfen…“

„Das ist lieb, Susan“, erwiderte Talia mit einem traurigen Lächeln und legte nun wiederum ihre zweite Hand auf die von Susan, die nach wie vor auf ihrer eigenen lag. Es war eine so einfache Berührung und doch wurde sie mit einem Mal seltsam bedeutungsvoll. Die Frauen sahen sich einige gedehnte Augenblicke an, dann zog Susan ihre Hand zwischen Talias heraus und griff hektisch nach dem Weinglas, das sie in einem Zug leerte.

Talia beobachtete dies mit Erstaunen. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte Susan immer noch Angst vor ihr? Sie hatte fest angenommen, dass sie über diesen Punkt längst hinaus waren. Aber Susans Verhalten verwirrte sie. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie sich unbehaglich fühlen“, meinte Talia nach einigen Sekunden und goss Susan und sich selbst Wein nach. „Ich entschuldige mich.“

„Das müssen Sie nicht.“ Susan stand auf. „Ich bin es, die…“ Sie seufzte und fuhr sich fahrig durch das lange, lockige Haar. „Ich hab mit der Berührung angefangen.“

„Was ist so schlimm daran? Wir haben uns schon öfter berührt. Wir sind Freunde, oder nicht?“ Talia stand nun ebenfalls auf, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb direkt vor Susan stehen. „Was hat sich plötzlich geändert?“

Susan schluckte schwer und fühlte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. „Meine Gefühle… haben sich geändert.“ Schon seit einer Weile hatte sie diese Gefühle für Talia, die sie nachts nicht selten wach hielten und tagsüber unkonzentriert sein ließen. Sheridan hatte sie schon ein paar Mal bei Tagträumereien erwischt und auch Garibaldi schien langsam etwas zu ahnen. Der Einzige, der jedoch tatsächlich bescheid wusste, war Dr. Franklin. Und das auch nur, weil er der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht unterlag.

„Inwiefern haben sich Ihre Gefühle geändert?“, wollte Talia schließlich wissen und trat noch einen Schritt weiter vor.

Susans Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte, dass Talia es bald ebenfalls schlagen hören könnte. Sie sah in den zärtlichen Blick der Telepathin und fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig. Hastig trat sie einen Schritt zurück, um wieder Distanz zwischen sich und Talia zu bringen. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden.“

„Aber weshalb nicht?“ So schnell ließ Talia sich nicht abwimmeln. Nicht dieses Mal. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie daran einen Scanversuch zu wagen, doch dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sehr Susan dies ablehnte. Und sie konnte erahnen, dass ein unfreiwilliger Scan alles zerstören würde, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Susan wandte ihrer Gegenüber den Rücken zu, stützte sich an der Küchenzeile und schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen. Dann sagte sie ganz leise: „Ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Ich könnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen und es würde alles ändern. Bitte, Talia, dräng mich nicht weiter.“

Allein die Tatsache, dass Susan sie plötzlich duzte machte sie noch neugieriger. Daher ging Talia zu ihr und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter. „Warum fürchtest du mich immer noch?“

„Ich fürchte dich nicht, Talia“, kam es nach einigen langen Augenblicken von Susan und Talia glaubte ein Zittern in der Stimme der Russin gehört zu haben.

„Dann rede mit mir, bitte.“

Susan drehte sich schließlich zu Talia um, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Talia erschrak, als sie Tränen in Susans Augen sah und schloss das Gesicht der Russin in ihre Hände. Mit den Daumen streichelte sie Susans Wangen, wische Tränen weg, die sich von ihren Wimpern lösten. „Weine nicht wegen mir.“

Susan schloss die Augen. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. „Ich wollte es nicht.“

„Was wolltest du nicht?“ Talia strich Susan eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die feucht von Tränen auf ihrer Wange geklebt hatte.

Wieder schluckte Susan und sammelte all ihren Mut. Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig oder falsch war es zu sagen, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht länger mit diesem Geheimnis leben. Zu viele Geheimnisse umgaben sie bereits und machten ihr das Leben von Tag zu Tag schwerer. Und sie konnte nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr wollte. Sie war ausgebrannt und geschwächt und sah keinen Sinn mehr darin es geheim zu halten.

„Ich…“, begann Susan zögerlich und sah entschlossen in die blauen Augen Talias, „habe… mich verliebt. In dich, Talia. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

„Oh Gott“, hauchte Talia lächelnd und zog Susan in eine Umarmung. „Susan…“ Sie hielt die andere Frau fest in den Armen, streichelte über das duftende, weiche Haar. „Das ist in Ordnung. Das ist absolut in Ordnung.“

Als Susan die Worte nahe ihrem Ohr hörte, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, fiel ihr wahrhaftig ein Stein vom Herzen. Und nach einigem Zögern erwiderte sie Talias Umarmung, genoss die körperliche Nähe.

Nach einer Weile, die Susan wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam, lösten sie sich voneinander. Talia sah sie einen langen Augenblick an, dann tat sie, was Susan in einer Million Jahren nicht erwartet hatte. Entgegen aller Erwartungen nahm Talia Susans Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Für Susan blieb die Zeit stehen. Realität verschwamm mit Fantasie und sie wusste nicht mehr, was Wirklichkeit war und was nicht. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie jetzt nicht aufwachen und sich in ihrem Bett allein wieder finden würde, wie schon so viele Male zuvor.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver und schließlich öffnete Susan ihre Lippen für Talia. Erwiderte den Kuss aus reinstem Herzen. Sie wünschte sich den Moment einfrieren zu können, so schön war das Gefühl Talia endlich so nahe zu sein.

Als Talia nach einiger Zeit den Kuss beendete und Susan in die verträumten Augen sah, lächelte sie. „Fühlst du dich jetzt etwas besser?“

„Viel besser“, gestand Susan und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass…“

„…ich die Gefühle erwidern würde?“, beendete Talia den Satz und Susan nickte. „Was denkst du, warum ich versuche so oft wie möglich in deiner Nähe zu sein.“ Wieder strich Talia ihrem Gegenüber eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe mich schon vor vielen Monaten in dich verliebt, wusste aber bis heute nicht, dass du selbst deine Gefühle versucht hast zu verbergen.“ Talia küsste Susan abermals, jedoch nur kurz und ganz unschuldig. „Wir müssen anfangen offener zueinander zu sein.“

„Ja“, sagte Susan und bemühte sich zu lächeln. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie Talia nicht vertraute, denn das tat sie inzwischen, vielmehr fürchtete sie das Psi-Corps und seine Methoden. Denn ihr wohl größtes Geheimnis war sie nicht einmal vor Talia bereit aufzudecken. Zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht, dachte Susan, eines Tages. Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft. Bis dahin wollte sie genießen, dass zumindest eine Last von ihren Schultern genommen war und sie der Telepathin endlich ihre wahren Gefühle zeigen durfte. Schließlich zählte das Hier und Jetzt. Die Zukunft lag in der Zukunft. Und das war auch gut so. Manchmal war es einfach besser den Augenblick zu genießen, denn er war nur allzu vergänglich.

 

~fin


End file.
